


Of Debauchery and Madness

by ParagonDeLurid



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alchemy, Bard's College, Daedra, Daedra Worship, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Drinking, F/M, How Do I Tag, Madness, Mages, Magic, Non-Linear Narrative, Odd, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short Story, Skyrim Quest: The Wolf Queen Awakened, Wabbajack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParagonDeLurid/pseuds/ParagonDeLurid
Summary: The tales of an odd Dark Elven girl named Endrasi, who dabbled in magic and consorted with Daedra.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I really don't think of Endrasi as the Dragonborn, but this makes things easier to tag.

Endrasi Eriven was an odd girl. To the outside, she seemed like a mage who dabbled in alchemy. Often, the dark elven lady dressed in pale grey mage robes and a matching hood, blue hair peeking out around her neck. Endrasi carted a white fur cloak everywhere she went, clutching it around her in the colder areas. As well, a white backpack remained on her shoulders, carrying her odd collections. She never wore armor and, in fact, she sold every piece she found. Endrasi made good business for the merchants in a myriad of Skyrim's cities.

However, it wasn't these things that bought her reputation. At first glance, she seemed to be a conjurer who also worked in destruction magic. Then, you start noticing. She hummed and sang – and talked – to her self and under her breath. Sometimes she played the lute, not for anyone, but just as she walked along. When she walked through towns or down roads, she'd stop and pick flowers or other plants. A lot of alchemists did this, but sometimes she'd just eat them. Other times, she grabbed butterflies out of the air and... ripped their wings off, before placing them in a book. A collection, of some sort, it seemed. On her back, she carried two staves – one grey with three screaming faces on it, and another shaped like a rose.

The people she surrounded herself with also seemed... odd, for the lack of a better word. Occasionally, she'd walk Riften with a bald, older man in dark leather armor. No one really knew his name. Other times, Endrasi would be out practicing magic with a Khajiit who said his name was J'zargo. They seemed to compete very often. Most often, the magical bard traveled with a jester dressed in red. He spoke in the third person. and his name appeared to be Cicero. They both talked to themselves and seemed quite similar.

And, rarely – very rarely – she'd walk the streets of Solitude while holding hands with an unusual man. This man was a long-haired, Breton whom Endrasi called “Sammy.” He seemed very important to the woman, more so than anyone else. Her eyes, which usually held madness, housed love when she looked at him. Hands linked with matching rings on their fingers, the two usually laid in the small patch of grass - the one just passed the market and south gate - and drank mead.

There were many things about Endrasi that people didn't know. And, maybe, if you read her tales, you'll learn them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how to tag this, but this is basically the story of my latest Skyrim character (a mage bard). I'll probably be writing my spin on some in game quests, and using that to build her character and build to the romance.
> 
> I read a male Dovahkinn/Sanguine fic recently, and then I saw a video on how to marry Sanguine in game. I'll admit, I became a bit obsessed with the idea and figured "hey, I imagine this character as insane, and what's more insane then marrying a Daedra?" So out comes this.


	2. Chapter 1

Most of Endrasi's adventures started when she became a bard. She joined the Bard's College in 4E Year 201, although she'd been a self-proclaimed artist for much longer. As a child, the girl doodled on parchment scraps with ink and charcoal. She'd make up silly songs and hum along to the tune as she danced around her home. When Endrasi grew older, she kept those interests. She also kept her childlike wonder, although that was due to the influence of a certain Daedra. The woman grew to write countless poems and songs, create paints with plants and berries, as well as make brushes out of straw or feathers with whittle wood as a handle.

When she joined the Bard's College, she and the headmaster restored Olaf's Verse from the Poetic Edda. After that, she furthered her skills at the college for a year. As a graduation piece, she sang an original poem. “I'm not going to sing anything from the _Songs of Skyrim_ , Lady Ateia. I wrote one myself!” She smiled, tilting her head to the side and clutching her journal to her chest, “It'll be great, I promise!”

Then she proceeded to sing in a soft, melodious voice, hitting the occasional high note.

“Dragons roam the sky,  
The storm is nigh,  
Dragonborn so great,  
The one who worships the Eight,  
Talos the powerful Divine,  
Is no longer of the Nine,  
Unrightfully so,  
Skyrim shall be in woe,  
The gods have been betrayed,  
All guilty shall be flayed.”

Realistically, the college couldn't dock her marks. The writing was good, as was her singing, despite how... politically charged the piece was. Endrasi graduated successfully. However, the woman ran into a bit of trouble with the law afterwards. Endrasi fought with the Stormcloaks before they ultimately lost to the Imperial Legion, in Year 202. She'd managed to escape her arrest and execution purely based on her joining Thieves Guild mid-Year 201, which the Dragonborn of legend ran. Although the war hero wasn't a huge fan of her, she'd managed to buy Endrasi a pardon. The only stipulation was that the girl keep her mouth shut about Talos and the Stormcloaks. The Dragonborn did not hate Talos, but she detested the Stormcloaks for their treatment of the Dunmer. Endrasi never really cared; her people never treated her very well. Frankly, though, most people didn't. Not many wanted to listen to the ramblings of a mad elf. The Stormcloaks treated her well enough, and she never liked the Thalmor anyway – they were too stuck up for Endrasi's liking. Could definitely use some ale and a bit of fun. The things that happened the day she ended up joining Ulfric's army... well, that's a story for another day.

Luckily, after her pardon, the Jarl of Solitude graciously accepted Endrasi as a citizen again. The steward, although not exactly fond of the elf, took pity on her. Asked her to clear out some Wolfskull Cave for a small reward. Endrasi was fine with that. She could always use more money and loot and don't forget the money. It was only after arriving at the cave that she realized it was infested with necromancers. Shame, she like necromancers or, at least, their craft. But, oh well, money's money.

Funny thing is, after collecting her reward from Falk Firebeard, the Jarl's steward, Endrasi ran into an old, ranting man.

“You!” The Bosmer with dark eyes shouted as she walked passed the Hall of the Dead. “You'll help me! You help people, right? That's what you do?”

Endrasi noticed this man a few times before but never had time to come help him. Not that she didn't want to, he seemed quite nice! “Who knows!” The girl replied with a giggle, skipping to the side of the road. “Maybe I can. What do you need? What's your name?”

"Dervenin,” the elf, who was dressed in old farm clothes, followed her off the path, “and my master has abandoned me! Abandoned his people. And nothing I say can change his mind. Now he refuses to even see me. He says I interrupt his vacation! It's been so many years... Won't you please help?"

Endrasi tilted her head to the side, thinking about it for a moment, before nodding. “I will,” she giggled, before holding one finger up in a wait gesture, “if you tell me where he is.”

Dervenin appeared relieved at that, rushing out details, "Last I saw him, he was visiting a friend in the Blue Palace. But no one as mundane as the Jarl. No, no... such people are below him. No, he went into the forbidden wing of the palace, to speak with an old friend. Said it had been ages since they had last had tea." The man reached into the satchel he carried and produced what appeared to be a small... hip bone?   
  
"Oh and you'll need the hip bone...” said the mad Bosmer man, punctuating the other elf's thoughts, “it's very important. No entering Pelagius' Wing without that."

Endrasi's eyes lit up as he pushed the bone into her hands. “Can I keep it?” She smiled.  
  
“So long as you bring my master back.”

“Who is your master?” Wondered the Dunmer, adding, “And do you know how to get into the Pelagius Wing?”

"He is a great man, but one rarely praised!” Dervenin replied, “He rules twin empires that span the length and breadth of our minds! All know him, but few can name him! He has forbidden me from saying his name. He says it distracts him, and woe to those who draw his ire. But you will know him when you see him. He's the one who made me like this!"

“And the wing?”

“The doors are locked, and only Falk Firebeard can grant entry. But I hear the maids, Una and Erdi, know how to enter it for cleaning. Surely they can help for such an important matter? Oh, and... I'm sure he'll repay you when he comes to his senses! His favor is a powerful, powerful thing. And so very worth any... inconveniences.”

“I'll go find him!” The girl smiled, clapping her hands together. With that, she slipped the hip bone into her backpack and headed off to the palace again. Asking Falk for the key was the obvious choice. That is obviously a _bad_ choice. Endrasi had seen the cleaning ladies around the Blue Palace, and it seemed like the better option.

The Dunmer found Una first, in the basement of the palace, and simply stated, “I need the key to the Pelagius Wing.”

Una looked shocked, her eyes widening as she scoffed. “Not on your life.” The woman shook her head, “It's dangerous in there, and Falk doesn't even like me and Erdi going in every year to clean out the spiders.”

“He asked me to check it out,” Endrasi lied smoothly. Her usually happy face settled into a more neutral expression before she entered the conversation. It made things easier and made her more believable.

“Then why didn't he give you his key?” Asked the maid, her eyes narrowing.  
  
The Dark Elf shrugged, “He said he lost it.”

Una sighed, “If you really want to... Just be careful of the ghost! He snuck up on me once and scared me sick. It took a week for me to feel better...”

“I'll be fine!” The elf called as she hurried away, “Thanks!”

Endrasi made her way back to the main room of the Blue Palace, slipping into the wing on the right side of the building when the guard wasn't looking. As soon as she stepped foot inside, the elf was hit with the smell of dust thick in the air. She coughed, covering her mouth and nose with one hand as she prodded at cobwebs on the wall with her other. _They certainly don't do a good job of cleaning it_ , thought the girl.

The only issue was that nobody was here. The Pelagius Wing was barren and silent; she couldn't hear anyone's voice. Where was Dervenin's master? Endrasi made her way to the left through the only doorway, up the stairs, and turned right into another room. Still empty, with only upturned chairs, tables on their sides, and old wine bottles. Oh, and cobwebs. _Lots_ of cobwebs.

The only way to go was further into the room and down into the adjoining hallway. But... something happened. Halfway down that hall, Endrasi felt herself become frozen in her spot. Then, quickly, her clothes morphed into tighter, but softer fabrics. She looked down fast enough to see herself in a blue, fancy outfit. Then her soul flew through time and space.

When she came to who knows how much longer later, Endrasi heard an oddly accented voice ask, "More tea, Pelly my dear?"

She pushed herself back up to her feet and quickly noticed what could only be described as a tea party in the middle of a clearing with dead plants. Two men were on opposite sides of the table, one sitting in his chair and the other standing in front of his. The person sitting wore his long blonde hair in a ponytail and donned fine brown clothes. "Oh, I couldn't.” Said man replied, “It goes right through me. Besides, I have so many things to do. So many detractors and undesirables, naysayers, buffoons. My...My headsman hasn't slept in three days."

The other, Endrasi observed as she wandered closer, wore a beautiful suit colored half orange and half purple and his hair was mid-length and grey. The woman stood to the side, not wanting to interrupt their conversation.

"You are far too hard on yourself, my dear, sweet, homicidally insane Pelagius. What would the people do without you? Dance? Sing? Smile?” The man in the bi-colored suit laughed loudly, “Grow old? You are the best Septim that has ever ruled. Well, except for that Martin fellow, but he turned into a dragon god, and that's hardly sporting. You know, I was there for that whole sordid affair. Marvelous time! Butterflies, blood, a Fox, a severed head... Oh, and the cheese! To die for."

"Yes, yes, as you've said countless times before,” sighed the sitting man, sounding terribly exasperated.

"Harumph!” Grumbled the orange and purple man, “Well, if you're going to be like that, I think its best I take my leave. A good day to you, sir. I said good day!"

"Yes.” Again, this man sighed, “Leave me to my ceaseless responsibilities and burdens."  
  
Then, he disappeared in a ball of purple magic.  
  
“How rude!” exclaimed the greying man, turning to the girl as she moved closer, “Can't be bothered to host an old friend for a decade or two.

Endrasi tilted her head to the side, confused but unbothered. “Who were you talking to?” She wondered, gesturing toward where the other man once sat.

“Pelagius the Third,” said the man in a suit, shrugging, “Now, surely even you know about Pelagius' decree. On his death bed – oh, and this was inspired – he forbade... Death! That's right, death! Outlawed!”

The elf giggled; what a funny decree! After a moment her laughter stopped and she asked, “Where are we? This isn't the Pelagius Wing.”

“Inside the mind of Pelagius, silly,” he said as if it should be obvious. “Oh,” the man added, “is it your... first time?”

Endrasi nodded in confirmation, “It is, but I'm just here to deliver a message.”

“ _Reeaaaallllyyyy_?” He drawled, before continuing with excitement, “Ooh, ooh, what kind of message? A song? A summons? Wait- ah! I know! A death threat written on the back of an Argonian concubine!” He laughed maniacally, before sighing out, “Those are me favorite.”

Endrasi stood for a moment, at a loss, confused and yet amused.

“Well?” Questioned the man in a suit, “Spit it out, mortal. I haven't got an eternity.” He paused again, “Actually... I do. Little joke. But seriously. What's the message?”

“I've been asked to retrieve you from your vacation,” Endrasi smiled, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, “by-”

The older man cut her off, asking “Were ya now? By whom?”

Before she could answer, this man cut her off again, exclaiming, “Wait! Don't tell me. I want to guess. Was it Molag? No, no... Little Tim, the toymaker's son? The ghost of King Lysandus? Or was it... Yes! Stanley, that talking grapefruit from Passwall." He cackled, “Wrong on all accounts, aren't I?”

Endrasi opened her mouth, about to reply with, “yes” when he laughed again, saying “No matter! Honestly, I don't want to know. Why ruin the surprise? But more to the point,” he continued much calmer. “Do you - tiny, puny, expendable little mortal - actually think _you_ can convince me to leave? Because that's...” he trailed off, smiling scarily wide, “crazy! You do realize who you're dealing with here?”

“Oh, oh, oh!” The elf shouted, jumping up and down, “pick me, pick me! I know!”

“Realllly?” The mysterious man drew the word out a little less than before, “Be my guest, little mortal.”

“Sheogorath!” Endrasi exclaimed with a wide smile, “Daedric Prince of Madness.”

“Jolly good guess!” He held his hand out, “You stand before Sheogorath himself. Charmed.”  
  
The young elf couldn't help the squeal that escaped her lips as she shook the man's hand. She'd read about him, and a few other Daedra as well, but Sheogorath always caught her eye. People always called Endrasi mad – they called this Daedra that as well. She'd eventually found herself taking a liking to the Daedra; he seemed so... so... fun!

The Daedra had looked amused at her outburst.  
  
“So,” she wondered, after calming herself, “does that mean you'll leave? Or not?”

“Now that's the real question, isn't it?” Sheogorath replied, “Because honestly, how much time off could a demented Daedra really need? So here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to leave. That's right. I'm done. Holiday! Complete. Time to return to the hum drum day-to-day...” the Daedra paused again, “On one condition. You have to find the way out first. Good luck with that.”

Endrasi paused to think, not buying how _simple_ it seemed. “Okay, what's the catch?” Asked the elf.

“Ha!” Sheogorath laughed once, “I do love it when the mortals know they're being manipulated. Makes things infinitely more interesting. Care to take a look around? This is not, I dare say, the Solitude botanical gardens. Have you any idea where you are? Where you truly are?-” the mad Daedra appeared to have forgotten that he told her where they were earlier, “-Welcome to the deceptively verdant mind of the Emperor Pelagius the Third. That's right! You're in the head of a dead, homicidally insane monarch.” The man in the suit laughed loudly, “Now, I know what you're thinking. Can I still rely on me swords and spells and sneaking and all that nonsense? Sure, _sure_. Or... you could use...

The Wabbajack!” He shouted. “Huh? Huh? Didn't see that coming, did ya?”

With that, the Mad God sat back down in his chair and said no more. Endrasi was left to figure everything out on her own.

Once she had gone down three different pathways, each leading to a different part of the mad emperor's mind. Down each of these paths was a situation she had to work out for the man, using the Wabbajack. In the end, it didn't prove too difficult for her.

Once finished, she returned to the Mad God with a big smile. “I've done it!” She exclaimed, “I've fixed Pelagius' mind.”

“Hmmmm... “Fixed” is such a subjective term,” the man mused, “I think “treated” is far more appropriate, don't you? Like one does to a rash, or an arrow in the face,” he said that, shockingly, very calm. “Ah, but no matter! Heartless mortal that you are, you've actually succeeded and survived. I am first to honor my end of the bargain. So, congratulations! You're free to go. I...” Sheogorath trailed off again, smiling sheepishly, “have been known to change my mind. So... go. Really.”

Endrasi looked around, still unsure of how to leave. She supposed he'd get to it and help her in a moment. In fact, he continued speaking.

“Pelagius Septim the Third, once the Mad Emperor of Tamriel, now so boringly sane. I always knew he had it in him!” Sheogorath said it as if he were a proud parent. “Well, I suppose it's back to the Shivering Isles. The trouble Haskill can get into while I'm gone simply boggles the mind... Let's make sure I'm not forgetting anything.” When the Daedric Prince said that, she thought she could help him, but was sorely mistaken. He continued with, at first, things he already had with him, “Clothes? Check! Beard? Check! Luggage? Luggage?! Now, where did I leave my luggage?”

Before she could even look around for it, Dervenin appeared out of a ball of purple magic on the other side of the table. “Master!” He yelled, “you're back, does this mean we're going home? Oh, happy times! I can't wait to-”

Sheogorath interrupted the Bosmer, “Yes, yes, that's quite enough celebration. Let's send you ahead, shall we?” The Daedric Prince cast a spell on the man, and he was gone in another ball of purple magic. He then turned back to Endrasi. “As for you, my little mortal minion, feel free to keep the Wabbajack as a symbol of my... oh, just take the damn thing. You take care of yourself now and if you ever find yourself up in New Sheo, do look me up. We can share a strawberry tort! Ahahah! Ta-ta!”

The Daedra readied his spell again, and Endrasi spoke quickly, afraid he'd send her away before she could. “Can I really visit someday?”

“I'll...” the suited man paused, in thought for a moment, before finishing the sentence, “think about it,”

“Could you at least come over for tea?” Her eyes were pleading, having enjoyed her time with the Daedric Prince far too much.

“That, little one, I could do,” Sheogorath flashed her a smile, and then Endrasi felt her soul flying away again.

“Thank you, Uncle Sheo,” she whispered, once back in the halls of the Pelagius wing. She figured he didn't hear her, but he _was_ a Daedric Prince after all... maybe he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the end dialogue is inspired by the end of the Mages Guild questline in the Elder Scrolls: Online. Both some of Valaste's dialogue and Sheogorath's.


End file.
